Sonic the Hedgehog
by Therapy Angel
Summary: Mostly in Amy's Point of View. Couples: SONAMY KNUXROUGE Amy has changed, she's grown older and has move on with her life of winning Sonic's heart, but has she really changed?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mostly done in Amy's point of view. It is set a few years after the death of Cosmo, and the lost of Shadow. However they eventually found Shadow and are living life gradually. **

**Hope you enjoy this story. **

**And I dont own the Sonic Characters :) **

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Chapter One

_Relationships _

It was strange, stranger than anything I had ever imagined. I sat close to my friend, clenching her hand with worry. The bat was trembling beside me, with her knees close together, she was feeling worse than me but that was probably because of where we were. The white room had made me nervous, the moment I had walked in, and the uncomfortable chairs kept me still as stone.

"Amy I don't think-" she shuddered, leaning back on her plastic white chair. And I stayed silent. There was no way that she was backing out of it now, and I had promised her that I was going to be with her till the end. "Will it hurt?" she dropped the grip from my hand and brought them up to her mouth. She attempted to bite her long nails that had been polished and permed the few hours before.

"How am I supposed to know?" I told her.

"I'm scared…what happens if I don't survive?" this was silly. I just stared at her with the dullest look I could make and raised my eyebrow with confusion.

"Rouge! You wanted to get rid of it…" I faked a slow and comforting smile at her, before picking her shaken hands up and holding them tight. "I'm here, if you don't want to go through with it then we can leave?" I stood up and turned to face the door but I was pulled back down to my seat.

"No, you're right. I want to get rid of it" she whispered. I breathed in. This was a big moment for Rouge, and as one of her best friends, I had decided to stay with her and support her, no matter what she chosen to do.

"Have you spoken to Knuckles?" I asked, hoping that she had told him about this situation. But of the look of her face, I had already gathered on what the answer was going to be.

"Uh…a…well…I rang him but he never answered his phone" she bit her lip and frowned a worried look. A silly excuse.

"Why didn't you fly to Angel Island and speak to him face to face?"

She went silent. And just as I was about to speak, a woman dressed in a white long jacket and green apron came in, holding a wooden clipboard in her hand.

"Rouge, we're ready for you now" and this was it. There was no backing out now. I sat back and smiled at the bat who pulled a worried expression.

"Come with me Amy, I can't do this on my own" she whimpered. The nurse looked across at me, and nodded her head.

"Ok…fine"

I was pulled up from my chair by the worried bat, and taken through the big double doors along with nurse who trotted down the hall way to a small room where a doctor stood.

"Ah, Rouge the bat…come in. And guest?" he looked puzzled at me, but I shrugged and stepped to the wall for Rouge and the doctor to begin. "Now Rouge, you understand this is a big thing? Now are you sure you want to do this?" he tried to keep her calm, by laying her down on the bed. And Rouge nodded.

"Now how many weeks are you?" he looked down at her, and she looked clueless.

"5 weeks" I said, leaning against the wall. The doctor looked at me, and then nodded his head while pulling up his green gloves.

"This will only hurt a bit" this was a signal for me to close my eyes and wait. Noises could be heard, but I still kept my eyes closed. There was no way I was going to watch what was happening. And from what I heard, the nurse was a bit flustered as well.

I kept my eyes closed and dropped my hands into my pockets, feeling my mobile vibrate. Someone was ringing me? But who. I opened my eyes and quickly left the room, only seeing a slight bit of blood and closed the door behind me. I lifted my phone out from my pocket and answered it, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy, where are you?" it was Tails. His voice had gotten deeper over the years and not only that, he had become quite mature, but he still came across as the little sidekick.

"Tails I told you I was going to be at the hospital, what's up?"

"Oh you are? Well I was going to go to Cosmo's tree, and thought you might want to join me" I sighed at this. Cosmo's tree, the tiny seed that Tails once had, it grew to something bigger. And with all the care and love that he had given it, it blossomed into a beautiful large tree. We had planted it on a hill when it was a small tree which happened to be the best place for when the sun sets, and every month we went to watch the tree change, from spring to summer, to autumn to winter.

"Awe Tails…I can't right now. How about you and Cream go up without me and I'll meet you up there in a bit?" I rested my hand on my hip, and gripped my phone hearing louder noises come from the room behind me.

"Uh sure ok Amy…urm can I hear screaming?" I clenched my teeth and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Screaming? Oh yeah…I'm at the movies…watching a scary film ha ha" I lied. But luckily the fox seemed to have believed me.

"I thought so. What movie are you watching?" a sweat drop appeared on the side of my head, and another loud scream echoed.

"Yeah, well uh I'll tell you when I see you. Got to go! Bye" I hung up and chucked my phone into my pocket before letting out a long and tiring sigh. Peace at last. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, keeping my arms to the wall to support me.

The screams had stopped and no noises could be heard, and I waited patiently. The door opened and the nurse came out, rolling Rouge out in a wheelchair. The doctor came out after and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Told you it wouldn't hurt much" he laughed. Rouge did not look pleased, her face of misery and despair had made everything dull, and the nurse continued to roll her out, so I followed.

"Rouge, you ok?" I asked, walking up to be beside her. She nodded her head and looked up at the nurse who stopped them in the waiting room, where they had been waiting previously.

"Rouge will need lots of water, she also needs to stay still for a while, don't let her move about too much…if you have any problems, contact us" the nurse said as she handed me a business card. I nodded and took over her pushing, and began to push Rouge away and out of the door.

"There was a lot of screaming" I started.

"Yeah, it bloody hurt!" she wined, rubbing her private area. I smiled at her, and took her round to the concrete car park where my little black car sat. I opened the passenger door, and helped her into her seat and closed the door, before taking my seat at the wheel.

"Glad it's gone?" I wondered, starting the engine. Rouge went silent. "You chose to get rid of it remember, make sure you tell Knuckles"

I began to drive out of the car park and onto the road, and everything went quiet. It was dull, and I could feel tension in the car.

"I wish I hadn't done it now Amy…I feel so" she paused, and I finished her sentence. "Empty?" she nodded her head, and looked out of the window, which made me sigh.

"I kept asking you whether you wanted to go through with it or not" I said.

"I know but Knuckles would never approve. We're not even in a relationship. It would never of worked out" she began to sniffle and tear up and I knew that this was going to be a breakthrough.

"Rouge! Keep yourself together. You need to speak to him, maybe he might feel the same way about you" I suggested. This made her face lit up as she turned to face me.

"You're close to him Amy, your one of his friends! Speak to him for me…get him to love me" I laughed at this.

"I can't get him to love you. I'm not the love doctor you know" I mocked, parking up to her house. "You need to speak to him, face to face"

"But-" I stopped her at this point.

"I can't give you any more advice…I can't even sort out my own relationship, so don't get me to do yours"

Rouge looked at me strangely.

"Amy, you're not in a relationship"

"Exactly"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, here is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it! xx_

_I don't own any Sonic Characters_

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Chapter Two

_Lies_

After dropping off Rouge at her home, I decided to make my way to Cosmo's tree, where I knew Cream and Tails would be waiting for me. But I still felt like I should have stayed with Rouge, and helped her but she insisted that I went.

After driving up to the nearest car space I could find, I got out and ran up the hills, catching my breath as I did so. As I ran up, I could see the blossoms on the small tree that had been planted in the top, in view of the sunset.

My heart was pounding and my legs felt like jelly after getting up to the top where I was greeted by Cream, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. Oh great.

Catching my breath, I pulled a quick smile and waved slowly looking up at them. But I was instantly pulled into a warm friendly hug from Cream.

"Good Evening Amy, we we're afraid you weren't going to make it" she greeted, keeping a tight hold on me. I hugged her in return and then pulled away, to greet the others.

"Amy! Do you know what time it is?" Tails moaned as he pointed to his invisible watch on his arm. I stared at him blankly and shrugged. He was always so obsessed with being on time for the tree ceremony, even though we did it every month. But I still turned up for them.

"I know I know…my fault" I was prepared to admit this, after all it was me who decided to join Rouge, to be by her side. Though I turned to Knuckles and frowned slightly. He should have been there…after all, it was his.

"So what film were you watching?" the yellow fox asked, making me slap my face in response. I didn't have time to search a movie and find out what I was 'watching' at the 'cinema'.

"You went to the movies? So did we…what did you watch?" Sonic started, making me drop my head in shame even more. He stood still, and crossed his arms over his chest before looking at me. He was waiting for an answer. One that I couldn't give him.

"Uh…I forgot" I pretended to smile lightly and a small blush crept up onto my cheeks. I looked around and waited for someone to speak, hoping that something would get me out of the lie I had just made.

"Well I heard screaming, was you watching a horror?" Tails piped up, waving his tails behind him. Sonic smiled widely at this and pointed at me in shock.

"No! You didn't go and watch Fright Night!" he shouted, with a huge grin on his face. "You wouldn't off gone on your own…who did you go with?" he looked at me with full interest, along with Tails and Knuckles who both stayed silent. As for Cream, she was hugging Cheese, her chao by the tree.

"Uh…what's it to you? It's my business" I huffed, slapping my arms over my chest. "I liked it" I lied. I could feel my heart pound quicker, as Knuckles walked closer to me.

"We were there…but we didn't see you?" he cocked his eyebrow causing me to laugh nervously. "Hm, maybe we just didn't see you…" he scratched the back of his ear and walked to the edge of the hill alone, giving me an opportunity to speak to him, however Sonic and Tails butted in.

"Amy, is there someone you're keeping us from?" Tails asked as he gave a gloomy look. Sonic only mumbled to himself before tapping his foot impatiently.

"No, never. It was just a friend, honest" I mumbled to myself and avoided eye contact with both Sonic and Tails, and I could see from their expressions, they didn't believe me.

"You might as well tell us Amy" Sonic said, as he tapped his foot harder to the ground. But I shrugged my shoulder at them.

"I have nothing to hide…" I gulped at this. Knowing everything I was telling them was a complete lie, and they knew it. Tails nodded his head slowly and turned to Sonic who was still frowning at me. I didn't understand why it mattered so much, because this was just an excuse for where I really was. I just knew that if I told them the truth, Rouge would never forgive me.

"Ok. Well, the sunset will fall soon. I brought sandwiches" Tails announced, as he made over to a bag near the tree. He opened it up and pulled out a box of sandwiches, to go around.

"I brought cakes that me and my mother made" Cream cheered as she re-joined the conversation. She jumped up from the ground and collected a bag of cakes from the same bag Tails had collected his from. This made me sneak away to Knuckles, who was standing further away than the others.

"I can talk?" I asked him, standing beside him. He didn't pay any attention, and continued to stare straight ahead at the ocean. The water was glistening from the sun, and the small fish could be seen, swimming towards the centre of the sea.

"It is a free country, talk if you want" Knuckles said with a small joke. I smiled after he said this, and licked my lips to keep them from going dry.

"Well…the truth is, I wasn't really at the cinema" I began. This time I started to rub my heads from getting sweaty then held them behind my back.

I noticed a small look down from Knuckles as he started to frown. I think he knew that I was lying, but as the same time, I think he was surprised that he was the only one that I told.

"I was with Roug-" I paused as a slap of a hand landed on my shoulder as well as Knuckles', and a blue hedgehog appeared in-between us with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what's with the secret conversation?" he butted in, looking back at me, giving me his full attention. I pushed his hand away from me and growled through my teeth as Knuckles started to walk away once again. I rolled my eyes and walked after him. Feeling Sonic's confused glare on me as I walked off.

"Knuckles, seriously. I need to talk to you" I called after him but he continued to stomp away. "Knuckles! It's about Rouge" I stopped, keeping dead still as he span round to face me. Not only did he hear, but so did Sonic, whose mouth was wide open.

"What about her?" he asked me back, giving me a wide stare. I bit my lip and looked to my corner of my eyes, watching Sonic with his ear's perked up.

"Urm…well…I went with her…to somewhere. Can we talk privately?" I could tell that he was now interested in hearing what I had to say, and a small glare to Sonic made him grab me and pull me away.

"What do you know?" he questioned, still keeping his hands on my shoulders as he trotted me away from the group.

"A lot, in fact something more important. I told her to tell you, but she couldn't" I watched his purple eyes dash around, looking for Sonic who could be eavsdropping. "She went to the hospital today, and I went with her. She wanted to get rid off…" I held out my hands and placed them on my stomach making his eyes grow wide.

"You what?"

"Keep calm, don't worry" I assured him. But he continued to pace up and down.

"She never told me!"

"I told her too, maybe she was just scared" I slammed my hands onto his shoulders to stop him pacing. "You need to go to her, speak to her…she really wants a relationship with you Knuckles. Maybe you two can speak about it together" I watched him nod slowly, adjusting his eyes back to normal.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok I will" he smiled at me, and began to run away leaving me to sigh deeply.

"So that's what's been going on!" my ears went up as I span round to see Sonic stood with his arms crossed and leaning against a rock. "Keeping secrets like that Amy…from your friends" he pulled a disappointed face and shook his head.

I smiled at this. He was pretending that he heard so that I could tell him the full story. But I shrugged my shoulders and slowly walked back to Tails and Cream, with Sonic following behind me.

"So you're not going to tell me what's going on Amy?" he asked, catching up with me. I shook my head. "Not at all…was it about you new boyfriend? Does Knuckles know him?" I laughed at this, with everything that he had to come out with, it was this.

"I don't have a boyfriend Sonic, there too much hassle" I admitted. Sonic shot me a look and I smirked back.

"You've never had a boyfriend…" he trailed off. But I stopped him.

"How would you know? Spying on me?" I snapped, glaring at his green eyes. He looked shocked at this and I noticed a blush appear from his cheeks. "Oh so you do spy on me…pervert" I shouted, obviously I had been messing around with him, but Sonic didn't like this.

"I do not! I don't want to know about your relationships, who you get with and who you do your business with" I smiled at this. He was lying to me, and using his cockiness to hide it.

"Ok Sonic" I ended the conversation and joined the others, sitting beside Cream and Cheese who were setting up the picnic with Tails.

"Where did you guys go off too hmm?" Tails asked, looking at me then to Sonic, who sat beside him.

"Nowhere" I answered.

Tails gave me a stern look then looked back to the food that Cream was laying out on the blanket.

"Wow Cream, this is going to be great" he said happily. This made the rabbit blush deep red, as I stared back at Sonic, who looked at me in return. As soon as our eyes connected, I looked away in disgust.

This was going to be a horrible night. I could see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys,x hope you enjoy!x **

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 3

_Feelings_

The next morning I had woken up beside Tails, who was curled up near me and Sonic, whose chest I was lying on, next to the tree. Shivering from the cold, I sat up, rubbing my arms to keep them warm. I looked around and noticed that Cheese and Cream were gone, probably back home which meant that we must off slept outside here all night.

I growled to myself as I stretched out, feeling one of Tails' tails tickle me as he waved it slightly in the air. He too was fast asleep, along with Sonic who was on his back with his arms behind his head to support it.

"Morning" I twitched, turning to the sleeping hedgehog who opened one eye to stare at me. "You ok?" he noticed my frightened look, and sat up to join me, with a frown on his face. I growled, and scooted away from him, moving closer to the curled up fox who was sleeping soundly.

"I'm…fine thanks" I rubbed my neck softly, feeling a slight pain from sleeping on his chest. This was something I wasn't happy about.

"Ah, good. Does your neck hurt?" he wondered, watching me rub my neck again. I shook my head, feeling the pain again as I moved it. "It does, doesn't it? You were sleeping at a weird angle, so I moved you closer to me to try and prevent it" he explained. I pulled a look to him, and sighed.

"Yeah…thanks anyway" I said nervously as I moved away from him again. But this time, he moved closer.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, and I shook my head, getting up from the grass and shaking my legs. I looked across to the sleeping fox and looked over at Sonic who smiled.

"I might take him back to mine, I don't want him sleeping out here in the cold" I said, bending down to pick him up. But Sonic got there first, picking him up into his arms.

"I'll get him, you already have a sore neck" I nodded this and scooted down the hill to my car. I opened the door for Sonic who placed Tails inside, then climbed into the driver's seat, while waiting for Sonic to join next to me.

"Thanks" I said, starting the car. Sonic shrugged, watching Tails curl up tighter behind him. While I kept my eyes on the road, driving down the lanes, to my destination.

It was only a 20 minute drive, and a silent one at that. Sonic kept completely silent, just staring out at the window.

I pulled up to my driveway and got out of the car, opening my door to my house. Sonic collected Tails and brought him inside, placing him in the spare room.

"Thanks again" I said, pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Anytime, at least he will be comfortable and warm now" he laughed slightly, and I giggled back.

"Yeah" I rubbed my neck and Sonic frowned.

"You should go to the doctors…want me to run you there?" he asked. I shook my head, but before I had time to reply, Sonic picked me up into his arms and darted to the clinic hospital. We ran straight in and waited in the waiting room. And because Sonic was there, we were able to get the quickest appointment available.

I hated waiting in these sort of rooms, it was only yesterday when I was in here with Rouge. I gulped. "Crap"

Before I knew it the same doctor came out that I saw yesterday, holding his clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Rose. You were the one that was in here yesterday, for the abortion process" I gulped and stood up, rubbing my neck as Sonic did the same, only looking at me with confusion.

"Abortion?" he looked over at me, and the doctor nodded, writing down in his clipboard. "What abortion?" Sonic wondered, looking up at the doctor for answers.

"I didn't have the abortion Sonic, I just came in for a friend" I looked at the doctor and signalled him to keep quiet.

"Ok then Miss Rose, should we take a look at you" he started to take me through his office, with Sonic beside me.

"What friend? What are you hiding?" Sonic whispered behind me. I waved him off and entered the room, letting the doctor check out my neck.

"It doesn't seem that bad, you have moved it slightly" I nodded and looked over at Sonic with a growl. This was his fault, that we had wasted the doctor's time. "You might of caused it from sleeping awkwardly" the doctor explained. I frowned and slapped my hand in my face.

"Sorry doctor, for wasting your time. It was dumb nuts here who brought me here" I indicated Sonic and the doctor smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, You must have a very caring boyfriend, for him to bring you here" the doctor looked over at Sonic who was stood by the door with his foot resting against the wall.

"Oh no, he's just a friend. An annoying one" I smiled back at him the left the room, taking Sonic by the scruff with me.

"That was embarrassing" he mumbled, keeping within my grip.

"Yeah, there was no need to even be here" I stated, giving him a look. Sonic laughed nervously.

"At least you know it's not bad"

He was right, but I ignored it. Walking out from the clinic, I had a long way to walk again. "Want me to take you home?" Sonic lifted his arms out for me to jump in, but I pushed them away. "Your so stubborn Ames, let me take you home" he grabbed my hands and I shook them away.

"I'll walk"

"Amy, come on" he waved out his arms and stared innocently at me. "I want to take you home" but I shook my head and began to walk away. "Amy" he called after me, but I ignored it again.

So he started to follow me.

"I can take you home, just say and I'll pick you up and run you home" he said.

I listened but didn't answer.

"Ames, why you being like this? I only took you to the hospital because it hurt you"

I growled.

"Amy, oh Amy…let me take you home, oh Amy" he mocked a voice of Romeo and I giggled silently. But unfortunately he heard this and came up beside me. "Did I just hear a giggle?" he asked. I went quiet and he smirked. "So I'm off the hook? Ok…" the next thing I knew, I was taking a step forward only to be placed in his arms again and racing through the streets. Everything was a blur, and I couldn't see where I was going.

Looking to the blurry ground, I squealed, forcing my arms to wrap around his neck.

"Put me down Sonic!" I shouted. But this was now his turn to blank me. "Sonic! I just said-"

"I know what you just said" he interrupted.

"Then do it!" I was now loosing my patience with him and folded my arms over my chest and pouted with a humph.

"Stop being a stroppy pants" he chuckled.

"I'll give you stroppy in a minute" I threatened. Another chuckle was heard and Sonic continued to boost across the park, streets, gardens, shops and through the city. "Sonic you're gonna kill me" I shouted with fear, as he charged in front of a car in the road. He paced himself and pounced up from the road, just before the car hit us.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't kill you" he laughed. Landing on his two feet on a building. "Don't you like this?" he came to a sudden stop and showed me the view from on the top of the building. But it made my legs shake.

Heights were never my favourite and watching the people walk down the streets, looking like tiny ants made me feel slightly sick.

"Get me off here, please…" I begged. Sonic looked at me and opening his arms out but I pushed them away. "I really don't like heights" I told him, dropping to the concrete ground. My knees were shaking and preventing me from standing up.

"You were never normally scared of them" he noted.

I clenched my hands to fists.

"That was because I had a reason to be up there, to be not afraid of anything apart from losing you" my eyes became watery and Sonic looked down at me with shock.

"Ok Amy, I'll take you down" he picked me up and I trembled in his grip. "Don't worry, I've got you. Not letting anything happen to you" and with that he dropped to the smaller buildings, before eventually putting me to the floor.

For a moment, I stayed quiet. My legs were still shaking from the height of the building and my heart was pounding much quicker. And this did not help my neck pain.

"What did you mean by not being afraid of anything apart from losing me?" Sonic piped up, as he watched me struggle to get my legs straight.

"What do you mean?" I puffed, catching my breath back. "I was never scared of heights, not when I was that pathetic little fan girl"

He looked at me with worry, only placing his white gloved hand on my back.

"You weren't a pathetic little fan girl to me" he stated. I tried to keep the emotions in, and only looked back up at him with a scowl.

"Don't start playing with my heart again Sonic; I know what it's like remember. I'm not falling for it again" I wanted to make it as straight to him as I could, and he only nodded his head in shame. "For all those times I chased you, asking for your attention, you never spoke to me once about anything, it was all about you. I was fed up with it and now that I'm someone different, you want me to do it all over again! Well I'm not" I got up and pushed his hand away from me, looking up at his expression.

He looked lost, confused, as if he thought it was his entire fault. I knew this made him guilty, and I knew it was hurting him but I had to let him know why and how I changed…for better.

"Sonic, I-"

"No Amy, you're right. I was out of order, and I should keep my feelings to myself" he gave me a slow and painful look and began to walk off in the opposite direction, only making me drop my head. But then I realised. His look, his eyes. He was going to cry. The hero everyone knew and wanted to be was going to cry.

I couldn't let this make me chase after him, but something inside of me wanted too. It was like I needed too. For mine and his sake.

"Oh Sonic, why do you make me feel the way I do"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 4

_Hero_

I had felt so guilty after watching Sonic leave the way he did. But after returning to my house, I was faced with Tails who had woken up an hour before I had returned, made breakfast in result to destroy my entire kitchen, who then left his plate for me to clean up, and slouched on the sofa watching TV. I was not happy.

"TAILS!" I screamed, stamping my feet to the kitchen floor tiles. "Look at this mess! Couldn't you of just waited for me to get back before you wreck my kitchen" I was angry, seeing pots and pans that were scattered across the floor, with the counter door wide open. The sink was filled right to the top and over flowing, my baking ingredients were spread out over the counters, and my oven was dripping with eggs.

Tails walked in, yawning.

"It's not that messy Amy" he said, looking around the room. I growled, standing in the centre of the room. And as Tails left to continue to watch his TV programme, I just dropped to the floor, dipping my hands into the soaked mixture of water and flour.

"Why, why me?"

After a few hours of cleaning, wiping, brushing, soaking and washing. I was finally done. My kitchen had returned to its original state. The counters were gleaming and the floor sparkled. Everything was placed back in their cupboards where they belonged and my oven was so clean that I could see my reflection in it.

"Perfect" I had did this, while a small yellow fox sat in the other room watching children's cartoons.

"Amy! Amy!" I gritted my teeth at his voice, but entered the room only to see Tails' frightened expression pointing his finger to the TV. "It's Sonic" he said. I rolled my eyes at his name, but strolled over to the TV where a frantic reporter stood, holding her microphone to her mouth.

'_As you can see here, Eggman has returned and placed down, what looks like a giant drill in the centre of the town centre. Many people are running in fear, but where's Sonic the hedgehog? Where is our hero' _

I watched the TV showing a large drill began to shove it's way through the ground, making people scream with terror. And my eyes widened as in the background was two people I did not want to see.

"Cream! Vanilla" Tails jumped from the sofa and dashed out the house, and I followed. We both ran as fast as we could to help them. Tails started to fly up in the air, and I grabbed onto his shoes, dangling below him as he flew over to the town centre. I tried not to look down, but my fear was not the main thing that was on my mind. It was my friends.

We soon got there, and passed the reporter who noticed us quickly.

'_Still no sign of Sonic the hedgehog, however his friends' Miles Prower and Amy Rose are on their way to save us' _

I dropped down to the floor and charged out towards the drill, thinking of something quickly. Tails was still floating in the air, as he too was searching for an idea.

"How are we going to stop it Tails?" I shouted up to him. I watched him rub his head, before flying round to the other side of the drill.

"Amy! There's a control panel, right at the bottom of the drill, we need to get it to stop. I'll find Eggman, maybe he has a control on his flying carrier" Tails pointed down to the nose of the drill which was now getting below the surface level, this meant if I had any chance of turning it off from the mains, I needed to climb on it and slide down so I was underground with it.

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

Taking a deep breathe in, I dived onto the drill and gripped it tightly, before sliding down to its nose. As I was inside the underground tunnel it had made, everything went silent. Mud from above it fell onto the machine causing me to slip down. My white gloves had now turned brown and my dress that I was wearing was now black from all the dust and oil that was spraying out from the joints.

I struggled to climb my way through the tunnel, on the machine, making my way to the control panel that was bolted in. I panicked. How was I going to get it off? I began to pull the edges but this made no change. I was now drifting off through a large tunnel, on the drill machine with no idea on how I was going to stop it. I had even taken off one of my gloves and used my nails to open it up, but this didn't work either.

I pulled my wrist close to my face and pressed a small button on my communicator.

"Tails, I don't think I can do it…" I cried, feeling the dust become thicker making it harder for me to breathe. "Tails…I can't breathe" I coughed loudly, and hid my face with my arms and stayed still.

"Amy, Amy…don't worry, Sonic's on his way" I heard the communicator say. But as this point, I was holding on with every breath that I could possible take. Keeping a tight grip on the machine, I heard a loud dashing noise come from behind me, getting faster. And before I knew it, Sonic was there. He smashed the control panel with his fist, breaking the whole thing. He then looked at me and grabbed me tightly before racing out off the tunnel.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

"Sonic, what's that sound?" I turned to behind me, watching as the machine flickered a high pitched tone causing it to explode. My eyes widened as fire boosted itself towards us making me scream loudly. "Sonic!" I shouted. This made him turn and stare as well, before pushing himself to an extreme speed. Now everything around me was a blur, and the only thing I could see was fire heating and exploding towards us. Closing my eyes, I felt him push himself from the ground, bringing us back up to the surface. But as we floated in the air, the fire came up, blaring it up at us.

Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, before covering me with his body. As the heat rose, we were both thrown out from the fire and to the ground with a hard _thud._

I bounced along the roads until finally crashing under a car, which made me freeze. My head hurt, my arms went floppy, and my legs had died. I opened my eyes and watched as the fire disappeared along with everything else. Buildings were struggling to stand up, and street lamps had burst from the heat.

"Amy!" Tails called out as he flew around the area. I couldn't see him, as I was wedged under a car, with both of my legs like jelly. "Amy, where are you?" he shouted.

I sighed, dropping my head to the concrete and laying there still. Everything was becoming a blur to me once again. I couldn't feel my arms, and my head thumped, sending light sounds to my ears.

"Amy!" I flickered my eyes, seeing someone in blue pick up the car and throw it across before bending down to me. It was Sonic. I could hear him. And feel his touch lightly on my hand as he picked it up.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now!" I heard him shout.

"But Sonic, what about you?"

"She's more important Tails"

My heart beated slowly and my eyes dropped causing everything to go blank. But as I tried to open them, they were forced back down from how heavy they had gotten. I had become so weak, I couldn't bare to open my eyes.

Was I dead? Had my heart stopped? I waited for a few minutes before listening to my heartbeat. There wasn't one.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, it really did put a smile on my face. And because of that, I decided to put up my new chapter for you all :) Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. xxx **

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 5

_Slumber_

My eyes opened in a flash, panicking and taking as much breaths as I could. I didn't know what to do, but after touching my body and feeling my heartbeat, I relaxed. I'm alive. That's all I could think about, being alive, and being here. I stopped, studying the room. I was in a bedroom, in a double bed with the duvet covered over me. I stared around and looked out of the window, seeing my own window view from my own house. Had someone just re-decorated my bedroom? The walls were not pink and white like they had used to be, or with my white wooden drawers and wardrobe. I pulled the duvet away from me and climbed out, only hitting my knee against a nightstand that was beside the bed. The clock said 08.10am. I then turned my attention to the cream walls and the little light that was next to my alarm clock. I mumbled to myself and switched it on, then turned it back off again.

"Strange?" I swung my legs off the bed and tiptoed to the wooden drawers that had a mirror, a TV and picture in a frame on it. I walked past it, stroking the edge of it with my hand only to stop and stare at the picture. My eyes widened and my heart began to pound as I snatched the frame from its position. "When was this taken?" I studied it, and glared at white gown that I was wearing with a bunch of flowers in my hands. "I don't remember wearing that…" I stopped and drawn my attention to a gloved hand that was around my waist. It then led up to a tall blue hedgehog with a cocky grin on his face. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a blue tie the same colour as his fur. This made my hand shake, it trembled and before I knew it, I dropped it to the ground. A loud smash echoed and I fell to the floor in shame.

"Oh no…uh…no" my hands framed my face as I looked down at the broken frame. "I've broken it" before I had any time to react, my non-suite door opened widely and stood there was…Sonic?

"Awh, Amy…you've broken it" he chuckled to himself and walked over to me and bent down, picking up the pieces of glass and cupping them in his gloved hand. But I froze. "Come on, don't get upset about it. I can always buy another one" he stated, tipping the glass into the bin beside the draws.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak, my mouth had dried up and my heart had skipped so many beats that I thought I was going to faint.

"Ames? You ok babe?" my heart dropped. He just called me 'babe'? Now I must have been in a dream. I stood up slowly from the carpet floor and sat on the bed, making him dive on beside me. "What's up? You seem quiet?" he asked me. "Do you need some cheering up?" he chuckled to himself and leaned against me, pushing me down to the bed. "Or do you just want some attention?" he then started to kiss my neck, giving me tingles. But this made my eyes grow wide. As I pushed him away from him, he leaned down back down, and this time aimed for my lips. Within seconds, his lips were touching mine and my heart completely melted. But I pulled away again, not wanting anything else to do with him. "Amy…"

"Go away!" I shouted. I pushed myself up to the edge of the bed and begged he didn't come any closer. But he noticed my fear and moved back.

"Ames, are you ok?" he looked hurt and taken back by my shouting, but I ignored this and kept away from him. "What's wrong with you? You're never normally like this? Have I done something wrong?" he questioned me, and I looked away. "Amy…if you have something to say, tell me" he pouted his face and stared directly at me causing me to panic.

"I'm not…myself. Sonic, help me" I cried. Bursting into a flood of tears. "I don't know where I am, or what I'm doing, please help me" this was all I could do, hoping he would help me out, but when I looked up at him, even he didn't know what to say.

"I wish I could, Amy. I wish I could help you"

"Sonic, help me!" I wiggled my body and trembled feeling my arms and legs drop. And before I knew it, I woke up!

"Miss Rose, are you ok?" I blinked several times and searched the room, waking up at a hospital bed. A feared nurse dressed in her green overalls and white apron was looking over me with tired eyes and a worried expression. "Are you feeling ok sweetie?" she asked me. I watched as she draped her arm over my body and pressed the hand of her hand onto my forehead, to check my temperature. "Well…everything feels fine, but I still need to run some tests" she noted, picking a nearby clipboard and scanning through the information.

I watched her make every move until finally she left with a sweet smile on her face.

My face dropped.

What had happened to me? Did I die? I didn't want to be stranded here in a plain white room, alone. That word made me shiver as I turned to the empty chair beside my bed. Feeling the tubes in the back of my hands leading up to a machine on my other side, I began to panic.

I could feel my wounds on my legs and arms sting as I moved over onto my side to have a look to see what they were passing me through the tubes. It was a clear liquid, bubbling around in a plastic bag that was hovering under a large pole.

I shivered at the thought of it. It travelling to my body, through my veins. How disgusting. I stared at it for a few minutes, before hearing the door open. I moved back quickly, and closed my eyes firmly to pretend I was asleep. Hearing voices that I knew were Rouge the bat and Cream the rabbit.

"Poor Amy. Just look at her…I just can't believe I wasn't there to help her" it was Rouge, sniffling as she continued. "If I was then…maybe I could of helped her. Then Sonic wouldn't of-" she paused sniffling along as Cream mumbled under her breathe, crying herself.

"Sonic's going to live right Rouge?" Cream asked her. I gulped. Sonic! Perking my ears I waited for Rouge to reply, but there wasn't one. "Rouge, please tell me. I can keep a secret"

I heard Rouge give a massive sigh as she squatted down on the chair near my bed.

"Doctors said it would be a miracle now. They never thought it would be so bad, especially in the situation they were in. Sonic risked his own life for Amy, and now he's going to lose it…for her" Rouge went silent, and Cream piped up.

"That's love, who else would be willing to do that for some one?"

Rouge sighed again and Cream began to cry once more.

"Cream don't cry, it's not the end" I then heard the two get up and feeling their eyes on me as I slept, I could feel the tension, the worry. After they left the room, I opened my eyes and forced myself to get up. Ripping the tubes and wires from my body, I climbed out of the bed, and aimed for the door.

There was no way Sonic was going to die. Even if there was a miracle. I opened the door, and looked out of the hallway, it was empty. This was my chance. I ran as fast as I could down the white walled corridors and looked through every little window to find him. But he wasn't there. But this didn't mean I was going to give up.

I continued to rush down the lanes, into other walkways and pass doctors' rooms till finally I found it. A dark isle that led up to a big room with large metal double doors. I bit my lip and began to walk forward, feeling my heart beat quicker every minute. I could see many people's shadows in there, followed by a shining light that flashed. People were talking loudly and rushing around, begging to anyone to save him.

Sonic. Why…

I continued to walk ahead, till eventually pushing my hands on the closed window to peek inside. And there he was, laying there with as many doctors crowding him as possible.

"Clear" one of the doctors shouted as he pushed the metal slabs on his body. I felt soft tears dripping down my face as I watched him, eyes shut, floppy arms and pale face.

There was nothing I could do. Nothing could bring him back, not now. Or could it? I waited, looking back at the blue hedgehog.

I had a plan! And this time I was doing it for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it! x**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter Six

_The Lucky Number_

It was tricky, sneaking out of the hospital and bursting through the exit doors. I was in a mode in which no one could stop me. My body was full of mixed emotions, sadness for the near death of Sonic, happiness because I know I can save him. But I had a limited amount of time.

Running as fast as I could, I aimed for the nearest place that I could find where I knew the first one of seven chaos emeralds. Shadow.

He wasn't far, only a few blocks across from the hospital in a dark alleyway where I knew he would be. I continued to beat my legs at a steady pace, till entering a lamp less street where all the mysterious people lived. Though I wasn't scared.

I had every right to be here. But at the same time, this was a place no one should be in, especially if you served 'good'. And unfortunately this meant me.

But as I got closer to the alleyway I knew Shadow would be, I flinched, feeling a pack of eyes glaring at me.

"Who are you?" I stopped. "What do you want?" hearing a group of drunken adults behind me. "Well little miss?" I didn't want to turn but I could feel my legs wanting to move round to see them. Instead one came in front of me. "Hey! It's that girl off the telly…" a small cat groaned, as he straightened his cap. "You must be lost, cause this aint no place to be in" he began to laugh and so did the several others around me.

I stayed firm, and eyed each one as they came into my view.

"I know why I'm here thanks" I stated, pushing myself away from the crowd. But another one stopped me, throwing his rough dirty hand on my shoulder. I yelped at this, and pulled away leaving me in the centre.

"Oh you do. Well that saves us the trouble" one snarled at me, and looked up and down before gritting their teeth. A rotten smell of their breath was near to making me vomit over them, but I held it in. "So little lady, I hear that the boy blue is down? So he wont be coming to rescue you anytime soon" one laughed. "Got that right" another choked up and pulled me to him, making me stare into his cold dark eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you do everything we say"

Now my heart was beating faster than Sonic running, I kept close to myself and closed my eyes firmly, with my arms tucked to my chest. I could hear them laughing and getting closer, and soon I felt my heart stop. Until everything went quiet.

"Rose?"

I opened my eyes and my heart dropped, searching for the group that were around me. But they were gone. And instead stood an emotionless hedgehog with bold red eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You better have a good reason to be here" he said calmly. I shook my head and ran to him, bringing him into a friendly hug.

"Oh my…thank you so much Shadow. I thought I was going to be-" I paused as Shadow lightly brushed me off him, and grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked, watching him act suspicious.

He took me round the alleyway, past the dustbins and to a wooden door. He knocked on it gently and the door opened allowing us inside. It was fairly dark, and all I could see was a flashing red light in the corner of the room we had walked in. I then felt him place me down in a chair, before sitting beside me.

"What do you want Rose?" he asked. I gulped at this, frightened to even more the slightest. I could barely see in the dark, let alone whether I was just talking to him or some other strange people. But I left that and began.

"I need some Shadow"

"Hmm" I heard him say.

"Sonic's really hurt and it's because of me. He saved me and now I need to repay him the favour" I tried to explain to him my unfortunate event with the machine back at the city and he just huffed all the way through, to assure me that he was listening to every word. "And so you see…I just need to help him, I know what to do. But I'm not sure what you will think about it" I slowed down, taking a deep breathe in before letting my worries out. "We don't have long Shadow"

He mumbled to himself and sighed, leaning closer to me.

"Fine, what's it got to do with me?" he asked bluntly, rather confused on what I had just explained. But I was ready for this and slammed my hands to a table that was in front of us, keeping us apart.

"You know exactly what I want Shadow"

I heard him huff again but this time, a shadow of his arm appeared out from the red light, and with a tiny click, the lights turned on showing a single bare room full of cardboard boxes, the red light on the wall to the side, a table that was between us and a couple of chairs.

"And how are you expecting to get all 7 of them?" he asked me, tilting his eyebrow in thought.

"Well I know you have one. And that the moment, one is better than none" and as I predicted, I was right. Shadow sighed in defeat, holding out a red chaos emerald from his quills and placing it in the middle of the table.

"I want it back! And don't get yourself into trouble…or else I'm going to have to come and save you again" I smiled at this.

"Shadow, you can save me. But you will never replace 'my' Sonic" I flinched, and his ears perked up with wonder.

"You fell for him again?" he shot a glare at me and I turned away with a red blush appearing on my cheeks. I growled.

"The feelings never left Shadow"

He smirked at this, the first time I had ever see him actually show a happy emotion. So I smiled back.

"Good luck" he said to me. I nodded my head, and grabbed the chaos emerald, before running out of the door.

'Well that was one of them' I thought to myself as I peered into the emerald. I was surprised he gave it to me without a fight. He must have known it meant a lot to me, besides he knows he'll get it back…eventually.

I made my way out of the alleyway and down the street catching my eye on a group, the same ones that were intimidating me earlier. I shook my head as they were all bruised and cut, sashed in a gap near another small alleyway on the opposite side of me. I chuckled to myself. 'Oh Shadow'


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 7

_Purple, Green and Yellow_

After making my way out from the roughest area of town, I winded back into a small estate where the red emerald was flashing as bright as ever. And weird enough, it was Rouge's home that it took the most liking.

Running up to the door, I knocked it waiting for a messy bat to open the door. She smiled widely, showing her scruffy hair and her dressing gown which made me refer back to Knuckles. I blushed red, and so did she, allowing me into the home.

"Amy? Aren't you meant to be in hospital?"

"Sorry Rouge, no time to explain. But you have something of mine" she looked at me oddly, and turned her head to a moving red echidna who entered the room from the kitchen. He gave one look at me and then stared into my hands at the red chaos emeralds shining brightly.

"Urm…what you doing with Shadow's chaos emerald?" he asked me, cocking his eyebrow at me. I scratched the back of my head and hid it away in my quills, before turning to them both.

"What are you doing here with Rouge?" I eyed him and he blushed in return.

"You told me to come here and patch things up-" he paused as Rouge jumped in, gripping my shoulders.

"We're in a relationship now Amy! How romantic! And he said he loves me" she gave a romantic sigh and looked over at him which made him blush even more. I was happy for them, but this wasn't really the time to celebrate.

"Look, Sonic's really hurt"

Rouge nodded.

"I know, me and Cream was at the hospital this morning. They said it might be really…bad" she gulped and I sighed. It hurt me as she dropped her head down, looking as if there was no hope for him at all. But I stamped my foot to the ground.

"No, I can save him. I just need the chaos emeralds"

"Chaos emeralds? Amy…one of them was missing. Tails has the others, and I have one here" Knuckles pulled out a green emerald that shined as much as the red and handed it to me. "Will you need some help?" I shook my head.

"No, thanks for the offer. But this is something I need to do" they both understood me and waved me off, which made me head straight to Tails' workshop.

As I made my way there, my thoughts began to flood me, thinking about Sonic's welfare and how he was doing. I hoped he could hang on for that little bit longer just for me to come and save him. But I weren't doing this just to save him, but there was things I needed to tell him, three little words that meant everything to me that I needed to say to him. This made my cry as I walked up the hill to the workshop. What if he does die? What would happen to me? Would I just be some kind of lost hedgehog, sitting in a lonely world with the one she was truly meant to be with high in the sky looking down at her? I couldn't let him go. He had gave up his life so many times for me, and now when it became to the last thread of the string, I really mattered to me. It really opened my eyes. He was just being caring, and a good friend. But now it just showed me what I forgot.

I sighed, looking into the open door of the workshop seeing a yellow fox sitting on the counter. I choked, wiping my tears and breathing in.

I remembered the time I thought I'll be 'normal', and stopped tried to chase him. And look where it got me, still desperately in love with him. Nothing had changed over these years. I was still that helpless little fan girl inside. I growled at this, but I knew it was true. But I smiled to myself. I wasn't normal, I was unique.

I stepped up to the garage doors and looked over at the fox, who too had been crying. The moment he saw me, he was still in tears, as well as shock.

"Amy! You shouldn't be here, you're meant to be in hospital!" he cried, turning his stool to face me. I smiled at this, and ran to him with open arms, hugging him softly.

"All that matters is that we save Sonic!" I said, bursting into tears.

"But, But…how are we? I mean…there's no way" he wiped his tears and I did the same with mine, before holding out my collection of emeralds. Tails eyed them and looked back up at me with worry. "You really want to do it that way? You're going to get them all and take them to him?"

"That's my plan Tails"

"But…I don't get it. You're meant to be really ill in hospital?" he seemed so confused and lost, wondering how I was able to leave without them noticing me.

"Sonic means a lot to me, I'm willing to save him no matter what. I'm not letting a silly headache or cuts get in the way of that" he smiled warmly, wiping his wet face from the tears. He jumped off his stool and made his way to a machine in which he planted his hand print on to gain access. A little shutter opened and out came two chaos emeralds. He held them out and handed them to me, making my eyes wide.

"Wow" I awed them with excitement, pushing them deep into my quills with the others, before turning back to him.

"I have two more…the silver and the turquoise, but there in the tornado 2" I gulped.

"And where's that?"

Tails thought for a moment, brushing the hairs on his chin.

"It must be on one of the buildings in the city, on the Far East. Me and Sonic went there once to battle Eggman and left it there" he mumbled.

"Ah great…"

"Don't worry Amy. The chaos emeralds should lead us the way" he said. I had already gathered this previously but nodded my head to him, while holding out the purple chaos emerald tightly in my grip. "What are you doing Amy?" he wondered, staring at me with worry.

"I want to try something" as soon as I said this, he made his way over to me, frightened. He knew what I was planning to do but he didn't like the idea of it. Instead he stood beside me and shook his head, before giving me a small lecture about how it can't work on me. But that didn't mean not to try.

"Amy it won't work. It only works on Sonic and Shadow"

"I know Tails…but I've never tried it. So how do we know it won't work?" I argued back.

"It's not in your DNA…it won't work. We can walk there or use some other kind of transport" I gritted my teeth. I wanted to be able to try this, so I held on firmly to the emerald and held it above me. Tails clenched his eyes and hoped for the best, hugging me around my stomach. "Please, don't do it" he begged.

But I smiled widely as the emerald glowed within my fingertips. I could feel a strong amount of energy heating up inside of me, like a proud invincible feeling. Closing my eyes, I breathed in, feeling the shaken hands of Tails gripping onto me. "There's only one way to find out if this really works Tails" I said to him, feeling it boost inside of me. He gulped and tucked his head into his arms, as I clenched my hands into fists.

I breathed in.

"Chaos…Control!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your many reviews, I am delighted that you find my story romantic, funny, emotional...etc. But please don't stop letting me know your views. Onwards with the story...**

**{I dont own the Sonic characters}**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 8

_Them and Me_

I was broken down, like nothing had ever made me feel so free and wild. I felt so light and so magical, so powerful. It made me realise why the two hedgehogs always kept a chaos emerald on them. And this was why. With Tails still in a burst of fear, I was in a new world. Everything felt so much clearer now. Like them and me? We were the same. We were a group.

Opening my eyes after the flash of bright lights, we re-entered the world in a dramatic atmosphere. In the busy city centre, thousands of people stood still, watching as the collection of colour faded around both me and Tails. Realising who it was, they all stared with dropped mouths, as I…Amy Rose had actually transported using a chaos emerald.

"Are we dead?" Tails wondered, still shaking from the fright. I smiled, pulling him away and turning him to the crowd.

"Take a look" I said, letting him open his eyes. He awed at the people who began to walk down the streets happily.

"A-Amy…you did it? You actually did it!" he screamed, jumping for joy. I laughed as held the chaos emerald in my hand, it was still glowing brightly which must of meant that the others were not far away.

"Come on Tails, let's not waste time" I told him as I clenched his hand. "We have emeralds to find"

We kept hold of the purple chaos emerald, and hovered it around every area but it never got any brighter. And now we were losing time.

"Amy, I think it was this way" Tails began to charge down the high busy areas and point wildly in directions till finally he stopped, keeping his eyes on a large shining building. I looked over and smiled as a red plane sat still in the distance on the roof top.

"Great Tails…how can we get up there?" this was no problem for Tails, as he gave a cheeky wink and waved his tails in the air creating a helicopter blade that lifted him into the air. I smiled at his thinking and grabbed onto his shoes, before making our way up to the building. But just as we did, people in the building stared out the window with shock and guards began to charge up to the top.

"Tails! We have company!" I shouted. He heard me and rose higher before dropping me to the rooftop floor where the red little plane was. It was rusty and smoky, and the plane didn't seem to want to open the compartment for where the chaos emeralds were. "Tails!" I yelled out. The fox dropped to the floor and began to press buttons frantically before pulling out the two other chaos emeralds.

"Yay we got them" Tails cheered.

"Yes, and we've got you" shouted a guard. He grabbed Tails and pulled him back as another came behind me. They took us inside and sat us into a room where we sat silently. It was a very boring room, plain walls, empty apart from the chairs we sat on and a tv in the corner. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

It wasn't long till the manager of the building came in, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are to step on MY building?" he spat across from the room at us and I growled with disgust. "Well! Explain yourselves"

Tails was the first to speak.

"Sorry…urm sir. Me and Sonic left our plane on your building the last time we battled Eggman's robots" he explained. The manager eyed him evilly.

"Sonic eh? Sonic's dead…give me a better excuse next time" that's when the words rang in my ears. 'Dead? He's not dead'

"What are you talking about? Sonic's not dead…he's just…very…ill!" I shouted, standing up from my chair. The manager laughed at this and looked over to me.

"And who are you? The little pest that chased him around in circles? Give me a break"

I felt my body begin to bottle over. How dare he call me a pest! Of all things, he called me a pest! And since when did we chase each other in circles? Clenching my fists, I gritted my teeth tighter and harder so that my teeth clicked and crunched.

"Don't…you…dare…" I threatened.

"Dare me to do what? You're just his little sidekicks that followed him about? Get on with your own lives now he's finished" I shook my head at this, feeling the purple glow from the emerald dance around my fingers. And the manager noticed this.

"Don't believe me? Take a look…it's all over the news" he signalled one of his guards to turn the little box in the corner on, flicking it to the channel. And I and Tails watched in disbelief.

_Afternoon to those who have just tuned in, we have just had breaking news that the famous hedgehog Sonic, has passed away only a few minutes ago. Doctors have done everything they can to save him; they said it's impossible now. _

I shook my head, near to tears.

"They're lying!" I snapped, before I knew it, I felt my hand reach out for the tv, and without no thoughts, I was thrown through the tv and to the exact place where the woman was standing, speaking to the camera. She looked at me oddly but I ignored this, charging through the doors. I didn't care that I didn't have the 7 chaos emeralds, I just wanted to be able to see him.

As I ran down the hallways, people began to run after me, to get me away from him, but I was faster than them, and before I knew it I slammed through the double doors off his room with many doctors still around him.

"Sonic!" I cried, my tears were boiling hot and running down my face as I dropped to the floor. His emotionless body laid back in the white sheets. The doctors tried to pull me away but I refused, I threw myself back and ran to his side, checking his pulse.

There wasn't one.

"Sonic! Please! Please don't go!" I shouted, I tried to shake him but there was no use. He still didn't wake. Now doctors and nurses were all stood watching over us as I cried on his chest.

"I couldn't even get the chance to save you…to turn you into super Sonic. You could of healed yourself…you could of still been here" I motioned my hand, over to his body and the chaos emeralds floated one by one into the centre, hovering above his body. There were only six of them.

"Sonic! Please…get some energy from them!" I cried more. "Anything! Something…please!" I clamped my body to his, feeling his warm soft corpse feel dry and cold. I shivered at the thought of it. "Sonic…" I looked up at him but there was no time now.

I had failed him. I was a failure. With one last tear goodbye, I went down to face and gave him a soft peck on his blue lips. They didn't feel the same anymore. They were nothing but death onto my own lips.

"Oh Sonic…if only" I paused closing my eyes and pressing my forehead onto his. "If only you knew how much I love you"

I stayed still, allowing my hot tears fall to his face. It was all over now. Doctors had stepped aside from us now that they saw me with the chaos emeralds, they thought I could possibly save him. But what could I do now? Just sit here until someone carries his body out into a coffin. I sighed.

No…that's not what's going to happen. I looked up at the floating emeralds and watched them grow brightly. Brighter than they had been before. Puzzled, I stepped back. Why were they glowing so bright?

'Now I know why the two hedgehogs' kept a chaos emerald on them'

I stared down in disbelief, watching as the hedgehog's body became to glow along with them. His fur began to grow longer and his colour faded into white.

What was happening? I pushed myself back along with the several doctors behind me and watched as his fur brightened to a thick yellow hue, he was rising.

"Sonic!" I turned to greet Tails who was panting. His eyes wide and mouth wide open. There was nothing he could say, apart from awe the magic of the chaos emeralds.

I stared closely at the floating body, noticing his blue emerald fall from his quills and floated up to join with the other six. And with a moments cry, his eyes flashed open.

"Sonic!" everyone stared at him. His green eyes glaring down at me. Just me. I was in a trance, one that I could never pull away from. My heart beated quicker and my legs wobbled with happiness.

"Sonic! You're alive" Tails butted in, as he made his way forward. But Sonic stayed perfectly still, nodding his head slowly. "Sonic?" I felt something was wrong. He wasn't speaking, he looked frightened. Tails continued to make his way forward closer to him, but before he could get any closer, Sonic shot out from the ceiling with the emeralds following behind him.

I was shocked. And before I knew it, I ran out and began to chase after him.

"Sonic!" I shouted. I gulped, slowly my feet down to a stop. What was I doing? Running after him? He hated that…I don't want to be his 'pest'.

I felt like I wanted to cry. All the emotions of him alive and me saving him to repay the favour. It just bloomed inside of me.

With my head down, I sighed. I don't want him to run away from me again…not this time.

I turned around, and began to head back the way I came, slow and painfully. My shoes were now full of heat from the frantic running and my eyes were sore from the dried up tears. What could possibly go wrong now?

"Amy"

I paused.

What?

I turned slowly, still shaken and mixed with emotions. My feet clasped to the ground and I peered over my shoulder. And there he was.

The most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Sonic…I- sorry" I had to stop myself; I didn't want to seem so desperate. Though I truly loved him. He was my angel, my protector.

I dropped my head down and stared at my shoes, embarrassed to look at him. But he did it for me; he cupped my chin and lifted it up, making me look into his deep hollow eyes.

His eyes were begging me, I could see them. My eyes moved swiftly to his lips and I moaned with excitement.

"Sonic, I'm so happy you're alive…I tried to…" I stopped instantly, feeling his warm soft lips push themselves against mine. Omg, he's kissing me! He is actually kissing me. It was a kiss I would of never forgot, one that entwined me and him together. I blushed, as he pulled away, releasing my lips.

"I love you too Amy…your my one and only"

I flushed bright red. He actually said it! And he meant it, I could see his eyes glowing at me, in his super form with the chaos emeralds floating around us.

"Oh Sonic…" he brought me into a hug and I accepted, forcing my weak arms under his, brushing my face against his golden fur. I felt him kiss my hair and I giggled lightly.

He was my Sonic, my one and only.

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue...! X.X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews everyone. I like how everyone likes it! So here's the next chapter!**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 8

_One Restful Day_

I eyed him slowly as I woke up from my slumber. He was fast asleep, cuddled up beneath the duvet covers. Around us was the seven chaos emeralds dull and pale from their power being used up from the super form Sonic was using. I smiled to myself, looking over at my toes that were peeking out at the bottom of the covers. They were cold, and far away from me. Maybe this was because the hedgehog beside me had most of the covers? I laughed at this, and jumped out from my bed, minding the pointy gems on the floor.

"Amy?"

I froze. The voice of my hero rang through my ears as I turned to see him. His warm gaze on me made me blush. _Oh Sonic, what you do to me. _

"Morning sleepyhead" I leaned over and kissed his forehead only for him to grasp me in his hold.

"Morning" he said, kissing me firmly on the lips. I smirked at this and pulled away from him, only to result in him giving me an upset stare.

"Oh Sonic, you're gonna have to let go off me some time…besides I have work" I gasped, looking down to the clock at it staring it back at me.

9. 10 Am. I'm late! Growling at my perfect hero sat in the bed, I ran to the bathroom, showering myself up and returning in a damp towel. Sonic was still in bed at this point, watching my every move.

"Sonic, can you leave?" I asked him, feeling his glare on my body. He huffs back at me, but does as I say, and left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed.

Brushing my quills down using the silver handed brush, I carefully examined my look from the reflection in the mirror in front of me. I stared at myself, watching as my subconscious stares back at me, tapping her invisible watch at me.

"What?" I asked myself, glaring into the mirror. I waited for a moment, as my imagination took to work. The subconscious laughs at me. "If you have something to say. Then say it" I snap harshly at myself and pull the brush from my quills, placing it down to the table in front of me.

_I have nothing to say to you. _

I rolled my eyes at this. Oh great, now my subconscious has fell out with me, I wonder why.

_You know exactly why. _

This was ridiculous. How was I supposed to know what my inner-self felt? For once my dream had finally come true, my dream. To belong to my precious hero.

_You said you would never fall for him again, he was too much hassle. _

I growled. How dare she bring this up, that was a long time ago?

_You were 15, that's only three years ago…not long. _

I tried to keep calm, after all three years is long enough for me and Sonic. There was no way I was going to end up shouting at myself in the mirror. Sonic would think I'm mad…

_You're already mad. _

Fine. Madder than I already am. I paused at this and turned back to the mirror. My reflection was staring right back at me. And all I could see was doubt, stress and… I stop, hearing the sound coming from below me.

My belly rumbles…

Hunger. I quickly get dressed, throwing on clothes that didn't completely match and head downstairs into the kitchen. And there he was, sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, plate of toast and the daily times newspaper.

I watched him scan the paper thoroughly before turning up to meet me.

"You hungry?" he asked me, dropping his paper below his shoulders. I nodded and make my way over to the kitchen where there is already a plate of food waiting for me. I stare down at it. Not amused.

"It's burnt" I acknowledge it quickly and turn back to him for an answer, but he shrugs in response. "I don't eat burnt things" I state. He shrugs again. "Sonic?" this time he turns his head to me, giving me his full attention. "You burnt the toast" I said.

"Oh, sorry" he smiles sheepishly at me and rubs the back of his head, before turning back to the paper. I sigh.

It didn't take long for me to make my own toast, butter it then eat it up. Just in time for me to head out to my car. But just as I did, I kissed my lover goodbye, leaving him alone.

I got into my car, and started the engine, driving away from my home and closer to the shopping mall where I worked. I didn't exactly work deep inside the city centre. Only at a little corner flower shop where the work was peaceful, and my boss was amazing. His name was Bertie, an elderly rabbit who had owned the shop just after his father passed away in the early years. He was a calm, confident man, with grey dark eyes and a fluffy beard that joined in with his fur.

I had been working with him since I turned 14, along with his grandson who left a year ago for a better education.

"Ah, Amy…I'm glad you're here. I need to do some marketing sales for the beginning of summer. Could you take over for me till I get back?" the old rabbit croaked. I smiled sweetly back at him, while wrapping my apron around my body. "Such a good girl, I knew I could count on you" he waved at me, with a smile on his face and entered the back room with a phone to his ear.

Now it was time to work, I swept all the floors, cleaned the baskets, and got rid of the rotten dead flowers, so that everything looked…nice.

"Hello miss, I would like to buy these please" I span round to greet a customer, picking up the set of flowers she wanted, and took them over to the till.

"Of course, these will be 10 coins" I told her, holding my hand out. She carefully dropped the coins into my palm of my hand and smiled weakly, before I pasted her flowers back to her. "Have a nice day" I said.

"Thank you sweetie"

I smiled. Such friendly customers, there's never one that's rude. Probably because all the rude and selfish people don't buy flowers? I dwelled on that question, and began to clean the flowers at the front of the shop, outside in the sunny breeze.

With my handy wooden brush, I swept up all the dirty and rotten petals that had fell off the flowers and brushed them into a pan, tipping them to the bin. Working was very exhausting, and just as I decided to step into the store once more, the sound of girl's giggles caught my attention. I looked round and eyed the two teenage girls walking past the shop. Both in t-shirts with the hero's face printed on them. I chuckled to myself. There wearing my boyfriend… I laughed. What a thing to say?

_How do you know you're in a relationship?_

I growled, my inner-self barks at me and all I can do is listen to what she has to say. Though she does have a point. How do I know that were together or not? I mean just because he says I love you…doesn't mean were together.

I stepped back inside the shop and looked around, everything was clear and fresh. Just as it was supposed to be.

By the end of the day, I had served fourteen wonderful customers, all with eyes of lust and smiles on their faces. And what surprised me most, was ten of them were men!

Do men really buy flowers for their girlfriends and wives? I smiled to myself, imagining Sonic with a bouquet of flowers clasped in his hands. How sweet and wonderful would that be? And he's all mine!

"Amy" I stopped in my tracks and turned to see my boss smiling back at me in the entrance of the staff room, next to the till. "Thank you for looking after the shop, you did well. And it looks better than ever…thank you" I nodded my head at him, and watched as he reached out for my hand, dropping 5 notes in my hand along with 10 coins. I smiled.

"Tips sir?" I asked, watching him fold my hand back up to keep them with me.

"Yes, there's exactly 50 coins in notes and 10 in coins…you deserve it" he smiled at me, flashing his wide grin and I smiled back. "Now off you pop…I'll see you Wednesday at 9" he waves me off and I throw off my apron and leave quickly. Getting into my car and driving home as fast as I can.

Eventually, I got home only to find that my blue saviour wasn't here. My ears dropped with sadness and my heart beated slowly. He's gone. He's left me…

_Told you, he's too much hassle_

I hate to admit it, but maybe he was? Maybe he hated staying indoors and left. Or maybe he's just having a run. I liked that idea better than the first. He's having a run… I know he is.

Making myself a nice cold lemonade, I sat on the couch and began to sip it slowly, turning on the tv to watch a program. There wasn't really anything on, so I decided to stay on the channel I was on first, _'An Afternoon with Andie' _

This show confused me. It was just a woman who did silly things and spoke to various amounts of celebrities and people from the streets. Like a morning show…but in the afternoon.

'_Welcome back to An Afternoon with Andie, and I am Andie' she smiles. 'Today we will be showing you how to make your own jelly surprise with our chef, Jackson. Not only that but we will also be speaking to the director of the new movie Speed, and let's not forget we have a special guest with us today…Miles Prower' _

I froze. Tails? I watched him on the screen, smiling and waving back at me. What's he doing on an afternoon show? I shook my head from side to side, and sat back in my chair only to be interrupted by my front door being caved in by one of my best friends.

"Rouge!"

"Amy! Did you hear?" her face looks shocked and excited at the same time, ignoring that she was out of breath, she plonked herself next to me.

"What? That Tails is on the telly?" I guessed. She shook her head, and then looked at the screen.

"Oh yeah, an interview…didn't know that. But no! There's a movie about you and Sonic!" this made me gasp.

"Um…why?" I asked. Rouge stared at me, blanked.

"Aren't you not happy about it?" I really wanted to say no, but she looked so happy…

"Urm…sure I am" I lied. Inside I was angry. How dare they make a film using someone's private life…

"Amy? You don't seem so sure" she studied me, and I could feel my face turning pale and cold. "Is there something you should tell me?"

I shook my head.

"Amy…"

I shook my head again.

"Amy if you need to tell me something, I will listen. Are you not sure on the movie? I can call Tails and get him to cancel" she pauses and I look up at her with fright.

"Tails? He's the reason for this movie?" Rouge nods. "How? He doesn't know anything about us" Rouge shrugs. "He doesn't know about what me and Sonic do, feel…"

I wanted to continue, but I could see Rouge's boredom.

"Maybe Sonic tells Tails…like when you tell me" she says. I shrugged.

"Maybe"


End file.
